


Afflictions

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chan, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A series of unrelated 100 - 150 word drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

-

1\. Transference –

It began in the fall of 1991, the first day of the school term to be exact. Severus had been sitting at the head table, watching disinterestedly as the first years were herded into the great hall. One boy caught his attention however, with his head full of dark messy hair and his bright green eyes hidden behind thick black frames. Severus’ heart began to race as he took in the delicate face of Harry Potter. Sickened with himself, he tried to turn away but the boy caught his eye and smiled tentatively. In that moment, he knew that his fate had indeed been sealed. 

-

2\. Daddy Issues –

Harry knew it was odd. He also knew that no one else would understand. When he first suggested it, Severus had stared at him in disbelief before leaving the room. He’d come back a short while later and Harry had tried to explain. He had been terrified that Severus would refuse, call him a pervert or worse. He needn’t have worried though. A few weeks later Harry found himself bracing his palms against the headboard of their bed as Severus thrust into him fiercely. He could feel his balls drawing up and couldn’t help but cry out as he erupted. 

“Daddy!”

 

-

3\. Addiction – 

It was the taste of Harry, the silken skin of his inner thighs, the hollow at the base of his throat. Severus took his time, mapping every inch of him with his tongue; every moan and sigh like music to his ears. The way he arched into Severus’ mouth, his thighs tensing as Severus teased him with his tongue. It was enough to drive even the sanest man mad. He craved it though, every second they spent together entwined upon his bed. It was the worst sort of passion, relentlessly consuming, and he knew that nothing could ever take its place. 

-

4\. Ego/Id – 

When the idea first presented itself Harry pushed it firmly away, though it didn’t stay away for long. At night his fantasies were filled with one man, his black eyes filled with heat as his long potion stained fingers explored Harry’s body. In the morning, he would wake cursing his subconscious even as he wrapped his hand around his prick and brought himself off. He grew tired of fighting it; tired of telling himself it was wrong. It didn’t matter that Severus was older or that he was his professor, Harry told himself. All that mattered was that he wanted him, more than he’d ever thought possible, and he’d do anything to have him, anything. 

-

5\. Multiple Personality – 

Severus had never considered himself a monster. He’d done horrible things yes, taken innocent lives to maintain his cover. He’d tortured and maimed, told himself that it was for the greater good as he stared down at empty eyed broken bodies. In trying to dissuade Harry in his attempts to court him, Severus was sure to point out the atrocities he’d committed. That mattered little to the boy as Harry insisted that Severus was a good man, a hero and so Severus closed that part of himself off. He kept it buried like his memories, the blood lust and rage; buried deep within him until he had need of it again. 

-

6\. Inferiority Complex – 

Harry often wondered what Severus saw in him. He was short, speccy and not particularly intelligent. He had no real skills outside of Quidditch and he was pants at potions. Though he tried not to, he couldn’t help but worry that Severus would leave him for someone better, someone that could actually hold a conversation about the featured article in the latest Potions editorial or assist him in his brewing. Knowing he could never hold Severus’ attention with his mind, he did everything he could think of to hold it with his body. Harry knew it wasn’t much but he hoped it was enough. 

-

7\. Nature vs. Nurture – 

Severus knew that Harry’s life with the Dursley’s had been far from ideal. He’d seen into the boys mind often enough to know about the beatings and the starvation. It had taught Harry to suffer at the hands of those meant to care. He could have gone another way, Severus knew. He could have become bitter and hateful, using others to achieve his own ends. The power Harry held even at his young age far surpassed that of many grown wizards and if that had happened, he knew the wizarding world would have indeed been doomed. Severus had realized long ago that his feelings would not have changed. 

-

8\. Phobia – 

The first time they’d had a row, a real one, Severus had stormed out of the dungeons leaving Harry to throw things about in frustration. It had started over a simple invitation, addressed to Severus alone. It wouldn’t have mattered if the invitation had not come from Draco Malfoy. Even after the war, Harry could barely tolerate the other young man. His seeming obsession with Severus only made it worse. Severus had called his jealousy juvenile on his way out the door and when he still hadn’t returned by midnight Harry wondered if he’d be coming back at all. 

-

9\. Sociopath – 

Severus stared down at the parchment, reading the words it held over and over. He’d left Harry in their bed to retrieve breakfast and the post only to discover a letter addressed to him. There had been no return address and he’d checked it for curses before opening it carefully. The words he found within it were his greatest fears come true. Setting the parchment down carefully, he tried to look elsewhere but couldn’t tear his eyes off it. Harry shuffled out of the bedroom just then to join Severus at the table, obviously still half asleep.

“What is it?” he asked, leaning down to read over Severus’ shoulder.

“He has returned.”

-

10\. Approach–Avoidance – 

He’d been sure that Ginny was the one. The world expected him to settle down and who better to wed than Ginny Weasley. She was sweet, powerful and her family loved him dearly. They’d buy a nice house and fill it with children. The holidays would be spent at the Burrow with the rest of the family and Harry would have what he’d always wanted, a place to belong. Severus had changed all of that just by living. His mere presence had given Harry a choice, one he wasn’t sure he could even make. One he wasn’t sure he wanted to make. 

-

11\. Castration Anxiety – 

Severus crawled across the ground, his robes sodden and caked with mud. The battle raged on around him but he paid it no mind as Harry lay a few feet away. Blood dripped from his mouth as more spilled from his abdomen. He blinked slowly and Severus increased his pace until he finally reached his side. He’d been hit with some sort of cutting hex, one Severus didn’t recognize or know the counter curse for and he realized that all he could do was watch him die…

“No!” Severus cried, lurching upright as his heart hammered in his chest.

-

12\. Collective Unconscious – 

Nightmares had always played a large part in Harry’s life. The most recent often caused him to wake ill, visions of the final battle clouding his mind. It had taken him a while to realize that it was guilt. For all Voldemort had done to him, he still felt guilty for killing him. He hadn’t even realized he was going to do it until the second it happened. Severus had tried to explain it to him once, that it had been instinct that drove him to fire off Avada Kedavra. It made him wonder if someone was there to say the same to Tom once upon a time. 

-

13\. Delusion – 

Every beat of his heart sent blood pouring from the gash in Severus’ neck. He could feel its warmth as it seeped through his robes and stained his skin as well as the floor. The weathered old shack creaked around him with each new gust of wind and the shutters battered the wooden frames they’d long since given up guarding when a face filled his vision. Fey and pale it stared down at him, sadness clear in its eyes. He’d never forgotten those eyes, greener than emeralds and so much more beautiful. Forcing his arm to move despite the pain, he touched that face gently and said what he’d been unable to say in his youth.

“I love you.”

-

14\. Fixation – 

Harry knew they were all concerned. The way they watched him with pity in their eyes gave it away. He couldn’t explain why he couldn’t let it go, not in any way that they could understand. Sometimes, even he couldn’t understand, but that never stopped him from searching. He read every book he could get his hands on, spoke to the respected and the not so respected. It didn’t matter that the spell he was searching for was considered dark magic, not anymore. The one constant in his life had been taken from him and he’d do anything to get it back. 

-

15\. Libido – 

If Severus had known taking a younger lover would have such a drastic affect on his sex drive, he would have done it years ago. Of course, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever find anyone as insatiable as Harry. It didn’t matter the time of day or even where they were. Potter would simply pull him into some darkened corner or empty room and beg Severus to take him. Severus happily obliged, bending the boy over the closest sturdy surface at every opportunity. Listening to Harry cry out his name only seemed to fuel his desire and he planned to enjoy every moment of it while it lasted. 

-

16\. Fetish –

Clutching the black robe close with one hand, Harry sighed. His other hand slid down his abdomen to the button of his trousers. Undoing it quickly, he attacked the zip before pushing his trousers down off his hips to his thighs. Raising the robe to his face, he caressed his cheek, allowing the wool to warm his skin as he wrapped his fingers around his prick. Inhaling, Harry took in the scent that lingered still, a shudder wracking his body as he worked his wrist. Thrusting his hips, he let the robe slip down along his throat to his chest as he cried out, “Severus!”


End file.
